The Harem War: Paging Doctor Black
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Based on themes and characters introduced in The Harem War by Radaslab. It's time for the Spring Baby Boom, and Hermione is ready to give birth to her twins, Robert and Lily. Who does she call to help her in labour but Doctor Mallroy Black-Potter!


Title **The Harem War: Paging Doctor Grant**

Rating **T**

Summary **Based on themes and characters introduced in The Harem War by Radaslab. It** **'s time for the Spring Baby Boom, and Hermione is ready to give birth to her twins, Robert and Lily. Who does she call to help her in labour but Doctor Mallroy Black!**

Pairings **Harry/Hermione** **/Luna/Mallroy, Neville/Susan, Dudley/Clara, Vernon/Petunia, Seamus/Clarice**

Warnings **Contains scenes of giving birth and some mild language**

 _This has been in my to type folder for over six months so I think it is about time I uploaded it!_

-The Harem War-

 **Potter Manor, Manors Estate, Charenwell**

 **12** **th** **April 1997**

Lady Hermione (Granger) Potter, the Duchess of Charenwell, was in pain. She had been reading a book in the library of Potter Manor, written by the great-grandmother of her husband and Consort, Harry Potter, the twenty-seventh Duke of Charenwell, an island that had been in his family for a significant number of generations.

Being nine months pregnant, carrying twins as well, Hermione knew that she was due at any time, especially as her sister-consort, Luna (Lovegood) Black had already given birth to her children, twins James Xeno and Selene Lily. Suddenly she felt a damp patch on the sofa she was seated and immediately knew that she was going to be in labour, and that she needed to get her husband's attention.

"Harry! I'm about to give birth!" she shouted. "Get Dobby to get my parents and Doctor Grant, tell them that I am about to give birth!

As Harry prepared himself, he came across his Day 1 and 2 iterations of himself rushing down between their duties, Day 1 had headphones over his ears, having been doing some Duke work whilst listening to the British music band Spice Girls and Day 2 having finished at the school which was named after his predecessor for the day when they had heard Hermione call for him.

"Right," Day 3 Harry said, "Day 1 get Dobby to fetch Robert and Rose and Mallroy, Day 2 head down to Pottersport in the Jeep and fetch Clarice."

The two previous versions of him followed the instructions given by the current Harry and went on their assignments, whilst Day 3 Harry, the current one, headed to Hermione.

 **The Manors Clinic, Manors Estate, Charenwell**

 **12** **th** **April 1997**

Susan (Bones) Longbottom was in the Pregnancy wing of the Manors Clinic, her waters having broken whilst she had been travelling with her husband from Jamestown, laying in a bed with her Husband and Consort Neville Longbottom, and the godfather of her first born, Dudley and Clara Dursley.

Neville looked in visible pain, especially as Susan was holding Neville's in a vice grip. Suddenly Susan cried out in pain, a pain worse that what she was in moments ago.

A few minutes later, Mallroy knew that it was time for Susan to give birth. As Susan's contractions started, Mallroy was ready to start

"Now Lady Longbottom, it is time for you to push. Push Lady Potter, push!" the Healer said, getting ready for Susan to give birth to her child. "The pain will be over soon!"

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!" Susan growled, trying to comply with the directives the Healer gave her. "NEXT TIME YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT PUTTING THAT THING OF YOURS NEAR ME, I WILL CHOP IT OFF WITHOUT A NUMBING CHARM!"

"Yes dear, sorry dear." Neville said, rubbing Susan's hand, "I'll keep it away dear." He knew that Susan would never remember what she had said, but he complied with her instructions anyway for the moment.

Dudley coughed, sounding something like "whipped". As soon as he even said that, Susan looked at Dudley and frowned at him. "Dudley Dursley, you dare take the piss, and I will neuter you too!" she said threatening him. Dudley backed up, trying to get away from her.

"Nearly there Lady Longbottom," the Healer said, noticing the head of the baby coming out. Susan screamed, feeling the pain of giving birth. After a short while, the baby was out, with the umbilical cord being cut with Susan still feeling the pain of birth.

"We did it Susan," Neville said, smiling at his wife. "We did it!"

"I love you Neville," Susan said, considering her husband's eyes. "I love you too much!"

-The Harem War-

Dudley Dursley and his Consort, Clara (Jasper) had just left the Longbottoms after Susan had given birth, and went to see his cousin, Harry Potter. As he entered the room he saw Lady Luna Black sitting next to Harry, who was sitting next to his other consort, Lady Hermione.

Also present in the room was his mother, Petunia Dursley, his father Vernon and his twin sisters, who his mother had given birth to a few hours ago, and Harry's younger sister, Clarice Jameson, and her boyfriend Seamus Finnegan, a recruit in the Irish Magical Army that had joined in training with the Charenwell Army against the Dark Lord Voldemort, along with the Head of the British Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore.

Harry looked at his cousin and smiled. "Hermione and I have decided that you and Clara are to be Robert's godparents," he said, seeing Dudley's face light up at the announcement. "With Lily having Neville and Susan as her godparents.

Eventually Hermione gave birth to two beautiful babies, Robert James and Lily Rose Potter, both of which were named after their grandparents.

For Harry and Hermione, they may have had their first children together, but for the War they were in, it was still a long way to go…

-The Harem War-

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot

 **Status** Complete

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **040**

 **Publish Date** **18/12/2016**


End file.
